Thinking of You
by HibariMafia18
Summary: When Gokudera finds out HIbari has a burning love for him, Gokudera thinks he is crazy! I mean who wouldn't.  But after a week after the "incident" something changes about Gokudera... and feelings change...
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmmmm….."

Said HIbari, lying down on the school roof of Namorimi Middle School. It was a slightly windy day outside. The kind of mornings when it smells of crisp air, the first signs of winter. Hibari was about take a peaceful nap/daydream when he heard footsteps coming the roof stairs. Instinctively, Hibari rose instantly from his position of his nap and pulled out his tonfas.

_Great, the herbivores are here._

Coming through the door was the threesome of the Vongola Familigia. Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera, Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takashi, and Vongola Decimo aka the 10th generation mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari – san!"

"W – w – we weren't crowding, actually we were just leaving!"

Said Tsuna almost sprinting down the stairs.

"Hold on tenth I got this, you and the baseball nut wait down stairs."

Said Gokudera bravely. Everybody knows not to challenge Hibari Kyouya. But Gokudera, being the delinquent that he is, doesn't care. Just as long as he "protects" Tsuna.

"It is ok Gokudera we can just le-"

"I said I will handle it baseball nut!"

"Ok, but please don't get into any _more _trouble."

Then Tsuna and Yamamoto went downstairs. Soon it was just Gokudera and Hibari face to face. The only two on the roof.

"Look idiot, we just wanted to have lunch on the roof."

As soon as Gokudera said that, Hibari took off running towards him.

_Hmmm… There is something about Hibari that it different. He doesn't look like he is going full out like he usually does._

When Hibari was about one foot away from Gokudera, he swung his tonfa at him. Gokudera fell to the ground. But when he rose there was nothing but a big bruise on his right cheekbone. There was usually blood smeared from cuts all over Gokudera's face.

"What the hell was that?"

Said Gokudera confused.

"What do you mean, _what the hell was that? _I just smashed your face with my tonfa!"

"Tonfa my ass! You always make me bleed when you hit me with those hell weapons you always carry around."

Hibari's mind went blank. For once he couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know….."

A light tint of pink went across cheek to cheek on Hibari's face.

"Are you…."

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

But right after Hibari said that his face turned from light tint to dark pink. Hibari quickly whipped around to hide his face. Then he thought….

_What if that herbivore tells everybody I blushed? I don't want him to know… that I love him._

Then Hibari turns back around and walks slowly to Gokudera. When he got close enough, Hibari grabbed Gokudera's tie and pulled it towards him.

"If you even get near the thought of telling anybody I blushed, I will bite you to death!"

"Yeah like I would listen t–"

But Gokudera couldn't finish his answer. Hibari pulled the tie to His lips had pressed against Gokudera's. Gokudera's first thought was _what the hell he is kissing me for! _But after the first few seconds of locking lips, he was hooked to Hibari's mouth. Like the sweetest syrup in the world that he had longed for, he couldn't resist and kissed back.

Hibari's eyes shot open. He was surprised that Gokudera had accepted the kiss. Gokudera was kissing Hibari and Hibari was kissing Gokudera. After the first trickle of saliva came down from Hibari's lower lip, they pulled away from each other. They were both panting and thinking about what had just happened.

"NEVER speak of this to anyone!"

Pronounced Gokudera still panting.

"Deal!"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Did you guys like it please email me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a week since the kiss. Hibari wasn't on the roof since. Hibari hadn't been seen for a while actually.

"See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"See ya Tsuna! Bye Goku-"

"Save it baseball nut."

Gokudera headed off to his apartment. On the way there, he couldn't stop thinking about the "incident" last week. He also couldn't stop thinking about the sweet nectar that he longed for that is Hibari Kyouya's lips to be pressed against his.

After Gokudera stepped into his apartment he removed his shoes and took an aspirin with a small glass of soda. He stripped out of school uniform and changed into a dark gray shirt and long, blue plaid bottoms. He took of his rings (besides the Vongola ring) and bracelets and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling fan.

Slowly he began to fall asleep, wishing he could relive the moment of that addicting kiss once more.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

Gokudera slammed his alarm clock and got dressed. It was cold outside. Soon he met Tsuna and Yamamoto outside Tsuna's house.

"Ummm….. Are you ok Gokudera?"

Said Tsuna in a very worried voice

"Hmm…what, yeah I am fine why would you think I not fine!"

"My point exactly, you have been acting strange lately, what do you think, Yamamoto?

"Well he has been spacing in and out when we hang out."

"No! The only reason I space out is because all you talk about is baseball when we hang out, stupid baseball nut!"

"Not last week."

Said Yamamoto.

Gokudera was startled. All he heard was _**last week**_.

"When was that? I don't remember spacing out."

"You know right after you "took care" of Hibari."

Again Gokudera was remembered of the kiss.

"Oh, yeah I guess I did. Maybe it was because what happened between Hibari and I."

Then Tsuna said,

"What _did_ happen between you and Hibari – san on the roof?"

Gokudera thought and thought.

_Should I lie to him? But he is my boss…_

Gokudera replied,

"Well Hibari-"

"Hayato Gokudera!"

Said a very familiar, scary voice no one ever wants to hear call their name.

It was Hibari. His back was up against the school wall. His arms were crossed with the tonfas underneath the for arms. Gokudera knew what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Behind the School**

_Holy hell! What am I going to do!_

"Hmmm, that's weird. Hibari seems to be back."

Tsuna replied.

"Yeah I wonder-"

_**Ding, Ding, Ding**_

"Oh shoot! We're gonna be late!"

Yamamoto said pulling Gokudera's arm.

"Hold on, I have to talk to Hibari remember!"

"Oh yeah, well see ya during lunch!"

Gokudera walked as slow as he could to Hibari. Knowing what was going to happen, he thought well, a few cuts won't be _that_ bad. But also he wouldn't mind another kiss. Now Gokudera was right in front of Hibari. Hibari let out a sigh. Like I'm_ gonna bite someone named Gokudera to death_ kind of sigh.

"I thought you said never to speak about that kiss!"

Said Hibari in a whisper tone but loud enough to scare the hell out of you.

"I know but I can't just lie to the Tenth-"

"Shut up!"

Gokudera was startled.

"No one needs to know about this!"

Replied Hibari.

"W-what do you mean _us_?"

"I-I mean that, I…..love you…."

As soon as Gokudera heard _love you_, sensations pulsed throughout his body.

"Well, the truth is that….I-I love you too."

Hibari looked shocked. Actually he thought that Gokudera wouldn't accept his feelings. But the same feelings pulsed through Hibari's body too. Right after that Hibari had hands on his lower back and waist. Pulling him closer and closer to Gokudera's body. Soon enough Hibari lips pressed gently to Gokudera's

"Mmmmhh,"

A continuous kiss that seemed forever to them. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5….. Seconds of their lives being used for their wanting. And they thought those seconds, were the best seconds of their life. They pulled away from each other and then re-attach their lips. Their temptation for each other hadn't stopped.

Finally they let go.

"Uh, ha….."

Said Gokudera, panting.

Hibari did nothing. He breathed calmly staring at Gokudera. He wiped the saliva from his lips.

"You really _do_ love me,"

Said Hibari.

"Yes, I do."

Gokudera replied. Then, Gokudera asked the craziest question ever,

"So…. Do you want to go to my house, later?..."

Hibari waited for a minute. You could tell he was thinking between the words _yes_ or _no_.

"I guess…"

**Hi again. Sorry I it took so long to write this chapter and that it is short. :( But I hoped you liked it! Oh yeah please don't judge me that Gokudera is being a softy, I had nothing else to think of. That doesn't mean that this story is going to end. I would love take any ideas! What do you want Gokudera and Hibari to do at Gokudera's apartment? E-mail them to me! Thank you so much for all the views. I thought it would be like a month until my first view! Thanks a WHOLE bunch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Movie at My House?**

Later that day Gokudera was at the market getting some items.

"Popcorn, soda and a movie. Ha, sounds easy enough."

As Gokudera browsed the aisles, when he noticed someone familiar. It was Tsuna.

_Crap! _

"Lambo, quiet down! Huh? Is that Gokudera- Kun? Gokudera-kun!"

_Shit!_

"Uhh, hey Tenth!"

"I thought it was you. So, what are you getting at the market? It's kinda late"

Gokudera gave a hard stare at what he had in his hand.

"Um, nothing just some things that I needed…"

"Cool, is tonight movie night or something?" Asked Tsuna, trying to look at the movie in Gokudera's hand.

"Actually- "

"Tsuna-kun lets go home now! It is time to make dinner!" yelled Mama Sawada.

"Coming ma! Well, see you on Monday Gokudera-kun."

"Bye tenth!"

_That was close._

On the way home, Gokudera was thinking to his self….

_How long will this "thing" keep going on?_

Soon Gokudera was home, Once he was in the house, he placed the bag of items in the kitchen table and looked at the clock. It was only a few minutes until _he _was supposed to be here. Knowing Hibari, he would probably let himself in somehow.

_God I hope he doesn't bring those weapons of his._

Gokudera took his shirt off and threw it in the hamper. He found a clean black shirt on his bed. He was just about to put it on when he heard the sound of the front door shut.

Gokudera ran out of his room, half naked, to see who it was. (Like he didn't know)

Of course, it was Hibari. He was sitting on the couch waiting for the "host" to arrive. Hibari stood up off the couch and turned around. He panned Gokudera's body. Gokudera was a little surprised. As for seeing Hibari _not _in his uniform for once.

"Are you going to put a shirt on or are you just going to stand there?"

Gokudera smirked and put his shirt on.

"So nice of you to let yourself in…" said Gokudera pouring out some soda.

"I thought you would expect that." said Hibari sitting back on the couch.

_I was….._

It was about 11 when they sat down and watched the movie. The aroma of popcorn and butter was in the air. Just two boys watching a movie. Both boys feel asleep. At 1:30 in the morning, Gokudera woke up and realized that Hibari and he were sleeping.

When Gokudera saw the time he thought,

_Well, it is pretty late, maybe I should let him sleepover, just for tonight._

So Gokudera positioned Hibari's body on the couch and covered him in blankets. After he was done he look at Hibari, lying there, so calm and still. Then as like his own body was a doll, he leaned in and kissed Hibari's lips ever so softly.

Gokudera finally went to bed and was waiting for morning to come.

**I am so sorry for this very, very late entry to my story. Please forgive me that it is short. Anyways I hoped you liked it. E-mail me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Morning Already?**

It was already a bright morning at Gokudera's place.

Hibari was soundly asleep. As always, looking so peaceful sleeping. But that all changed when he was startled by the sound of a crash.

_CRASH_

"Damn it!" said Gokudera, crouching to the floor picking up the broken porcelain.

Apparently Gokudera was cleaning dishes this morning.

"Uhh, the hell was that…?" said Hibari drowsily.

_Oh no, I woke him up…._

"Sorry, I was cleaning some dishes."

_Tch…herbivore_

"Well you're not doing a good job." Said Hibari, standing up from the couch. He noticed that there were blankets on him.

_I don't remember any blankets. In fact, I don't remember how it became that I was to sleep here tonight.._

"Did you put these blankets on me?"

"Uh yeah, you fell asleep last night and I didn't want you to catch a cold, so I put some blankets on you."

Hibari stared around a little confused.

"Uh, thanks…"

"No problem."

Hibari walked to the kitchen and leaned on the door way pane.

Gokudera was still crouched on the ground, picking up pieces of broken plate. Finally, all the pieces were picked up. As Gokudera was walking to the trash to throw the pieces away, one slipped from his hand when he was tossing them in the trash. He tried to catch the fly away piece. And he did, but when he caught the piece, so much pressure was used to catch it. And there was a small gash in his hand.

(To all how don't understand the paragraph above, basically he cut himself…)

"OW!"

"What?" said Hibari frantically.

"I-I cut my hand, OH GOD! IT HURTS!"

"W-WHERE ARE THE BAN AIDS?"

"I THINK THERE ARE SOME IN THE BATHROOM DRAWER!"

Hibari sprinted to the bathroom. Once he got there, he got the first aid kit and rushed to the kitchen. Gokudera was at the sink washing the wound.

"OW, GOD! AH!" Gokudera shrieked in pain.

"UH-UH HERE I GOT THE BAND AID!"

"HURRY UP, IT'S GUSHING OUT!"

"OK, OK I'M TRYIN'!"

Hibari fumbled to unwrap the band aid, dropping it once or twice. Finally he took the band aid and covered the wound.

"Uh, uh, ha, thanks a lot… uh"

"Ha, uh, whatever…" said Hibari sitting at the table. Gokudera did the same.

The two panting boys were at the table. There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes.

"Um, is the blood flow slowing down?" said Hibari, staring at the cut.

"Probably. I think I should clean it with some alcohol."

"Maybe I should put some of that antibacterial ointment too."

Gokudera took the alcohol and went to the sink.

"Here, let me help you." said Hibari, grabbing the gauzes and ointment.

"OK, you pour the alcohol and I'll try to keep my hand still."

Hibari unscrewed the bottle top. Soon the kitchen smelled of alcohol. He poured the substances over Gokudera's hand.

Gokudera's armed fringed from the stinging pain. After that was said and done, Hibari quickly wrapped Gokudera's hand with gauzes.

As Hibari was wrapping Gokudera's hand, Gokudera watched how gently and quickly Hibari wrapped his wound. Hibari scent kept rubbing off into the air. Gokudera couldn't help but enjoy it. So sweet.

"There, finally god." said Hibari looking up at Gokudera's now calm eyes.

There it was again. That sensation. It happened when Hibari's blue eyes met Gokudera's green eyes. Special pulses ran through their bodies once again. The wanting of sweet nectar, once again.

But once again hands were on the lower waist of Hibari, pulling himself closer to Gokudera's mid section. And once again they were kissing each other. Hibari up on his tip toes trying to get some height in. And once again, a long kiss that was 5 seconds that seemed like forever. Reattaching each other's lips together like magnets. Soon, Hibari was pinned against a kitchen wall. Nothing seemed to be different to them. It was like they knew what they were doing.

But then, Gokudera's hand was in the back of Hibari's shirt, slowly moving up. Hibari's hands were on Gokudera's wrists, trying to stop him. Gokudera didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop. They both slowly moved towards the bed room. Hibari, still trying to stop him, was also trying to pull his lips away too. Hibari couldn't do anything. Gokudera had hidden strength, even with an injured hand. Hibari was going to have to go through whatever Gokudera had coming.

**Ah, I know what some of you are thinking, "Finally, some action!" and some are you like "What the hell?" LoL, I hoped you guys liked it. Email me for ideas! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Moments Away…**

As the two headed towards the bedroom, they stopped right at the door. Gokudera looked at Hibari. Hibari was blushing again. But this time his eyes were closed, like he was scared. Gokudera was confused but then realized that Hibari maybe wasn't ready to do that yet. Hibari opened his eyes and looked at Gokudera. Gokudera let go and walked over to the recliner in the living room.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…." With his head in his hands.

Hibari couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He saw Gokudera moving the chair back and forth. Hibari walked over slowly to Gokudera and sat on him.

" _Oof!_ What are you doing?"

Hibari put his arm around Gokudera's neck and gave him a kiss. Two kisses. Three kisses.

"What are your plans for today?" said Hibari.

"Ummm nothing, today's Saturday. You?"

"Nope. Nothing to do today,"

"Wanna eat out for lunch?" Said Gokudera

"Where to?" Hibari said, getting off of Gokudera and walking to the kitchen.

"To the Sakura Steak House?"

"Isn't that really far away?"

"Yeah, but we've got time right?"

Hibari stared blankly at the sliver headed man.

"Well, I guess. But I have to get changed. I'll be back then less over a half an hour."

"Ok, see you then."

After Hibari left, Gokudera took off to the bank to deposit some money. He took out 75 bucks, (in American money, I don't know how much yen is…) knowing that the Sakura Steak Restaurant was very expensive. He looked at the clock; there was still a bunch of time left until _he _came back. Gokudera decided to take a shower.

He got his clothes and placed them on his bed. He stepped into the bathroom and undressed.

After Gokudera got in the shower, he was just standing there for 30 minutes thinking about how long this, this _thing_ is going to last…

But then, he heard the front door slam.

"The hell was that?"

_Hmmm…something in the kitchen probably fell…_

As Gokudera listen closely, he heard the sound of really soft clanking metal, like the way a belt would sound as you take it off. Then he heard a light _thunk_ on the carpet like somebody throwing their clothes to the side. (What you're reading above is exactly what's happening…)

_Who the fuck is in my house?_

Then he heard the bathroom door open. He froze.

_Click_

The lights went out. There was no window so he couldn't see at all. All he saw was pitch black. Gokudera was still frozen. Then he heard footsteps towards him. The shower curtain opened slowly and somebody stepped in and sealed it back up. The black figure walked towards Gokudera and slowly pushed back to the shower wall and gave Gokudera a kiss.

_Mmmm…sweet nectar, I know who this is._

"I didn't get to shower at my house, I saw the opportunity."

"Mmmm, I don't mind…"

The two were just standing there, in the shower enjoying themselves. Every once in a while they would exchanging kisses. There was just total silence but the pitter patter of the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**What were they thinking?**

After the shower these two had. They ate at the Steak House. Everything went well; it's just that it was weird that two men were at a restaurant together for nothing but just to hang out. Well, that's what they felt at least. Normally it would have been fine for friends to go out to eat right. I mean hell! They go to hot springs together and take baths! This was super normal compared to that.

They took the subway home. It was really dark though which made it sorta un-easy to sit down on a subway without thinking subconsciously to yourself about not being robbed. The subway they got on was rather run down and un-sanitary. It was okay but, you know, ladies would want to stand than sit if understand what I'm saying. But after they got on, the setting was so horrific. The light was flickering and about to go out. And it was just as dirty as ever. Nobody was around. Empty, just empty.

"Wao, look at this piece of shit."

"Hell yeah, this place needs to be cleaned up, I mean for real." Said Gokudera sitting down. He tried to find the nicest seat, since nobody was there for some reason. Hibari leaned against a pole that was in the middle of the subway aisle. He was sure as hell that he didn't want to sit down it a pathetic dump like this.

"Why in the hell did we choose the subway, of all the transportations?" said Hibari, looking around the vacant subway.

"It was the only way we could get home that I had enough money for."

"Tch…"

The ride continued. It was Saturday. The both of them didn't have to prepare for anything special the next day. Gokudera was thinking.

"Hey, if you get tired tonight, you can crash at my place again if you don't feel like walking home."

Hibari looked at Gokudera calmly for once.

"…..We'll see."

_Haha, he's mysterious yet nice._

Gokudera thought to himself. He thought of some ideas.

Al of a sudden there was a shaking of another subway door to the right of them. Out came these drunken crew of fairly stupid delinquents. (You see, Gokudera is a smart, very smart delinquent.)

The leader I should say was all ragged and was wearing baggy clothing, he was wearing a hat turned sideways and holding a bottle of alcohol wrapped in a paper bag. The others were wasted too but they just looked like zombies.

_Hiccup,_ "Look at those stupid ass mother *_cough* _fuckers! HAHA!" he said taking another swig of whatever he was drinking.

Hibari looked at them and looked back at Gokudera.

"Hmm, what a bunch of dumbass idiots." Said Hibari slightly smiling.

"Yo, what the fuck did you say?" said the drunk leader.

Hibari got off of the pole and turned towards the guys.

"You don't want to mess with me you bunch of shit heads."

Gokudera stood up and tried to calm down Hibari.

"Whoa, let's calm down, just let them pass through, there too drunk to do anything, they're too easy for you."

"OOOHHH! I know you!You're that guy we've hearing a lot of on the streets. You're Hayato Gokudera! There's word around for your head, bitch! And I'm about to go get some." Said the drunken leader whipping out a pocket knife dagger looking thing.

"What the hell is it to you; you guys are too stupid to deal with me. And I haven't messed with you so back the hell off and move you're pathetic asses before I move them for you!"

Hibari took a hold of another pole that was 2 poles from the original one he was leaning on (Basically the one really close to the drunk guy.)And spun around and kicked the drunken guy in the chest. The drunk fell to the ground, then his two buddies started to swing fists and Hibari of course dodged them. Gokudera came up behind Hibari and pushed him out of the way.

"I got this, just relax."

Gokudera was about to kill a guy, he wasn't joking but he knew he had to hold it back.

He kicked the other two down and picked up the leader. He grabbed him by his throat and chucked him across some seats. He bashed his head hard on a window ceil. Well know as knocked out. The other two ran off.

"Hey loyal friends, go and pick up your fucked up boss!"

They did what they were told and ran off.

"Damn, that was easy." Said Gokudera, staring at the door that they ran off to.

"Hey they were drunk remember." Said Hibari.

"Well, yeah. Whatever…" He said walking away to sit down.

"I don't like people fighting for me; I'm perfectly fine handling bastards like that. But, thanks. I guess…."

"No problem. They were trying to deal with me, if you did get hurt for some reason, it would be a pointless wound because they weren't supposed to mess with you."

Hibari stopped staring at Gokudera and stared right in front of him. He was thinking of what he just said.

_What is he thinking?_

That's always the case between them two when. The same question. All the time.

Soon they could see the lights of the subway station. It was quiet for the rest of the trip back to the apartment.

**Hey guys, sorry for a short chap. Again. Just send me ideas and I'll put them in my story wither sex to someone getting hurt. Just email! Bye! **


End file.
